when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Flüchtling
Die Flüchtling is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Su Ji-Hoon, Cuphead, Mugman, Chase, Dorothy Ann Rourke, Spongebob SquarePants, Patrick Star and Molly Mabray visit a young Filipino American girl from Qyah, Alaska named Vera Malakas (Molly of Denali) after she successfully fled to a townhouse in a Bavarian town of Schweinfort with her family after the Invasion of Qyah with her secret identity being named as "Sigrid Kaufmann." Transcript "Uh, German hello?" Vera asked me. "Ack! Guten morgen! My name is Su Ji-Hoon!" She didn't understand, and she's nervous too. "Say what?" she responded. "Guten morgen! Mein Name ist Su Ji-Hoon. Ich bin gekommen um dein neues Heim zu besuchen," I said. Still, that didn't work. Vera was still nervous, and she said, "Uh, please, vould you speaken ''zee English? I need za ''bractize! In the meantime, and since I'm of a Filipino descent, can you also speak in ze Tagalog too? I need ze practice too!" "Huh? Oh, yeah, I mean, sure, sige na po, good morning! My name is Su Ji-Hoon. What is your name? Magandang umaga po! Ako po si Su Ji-Hoon. Ano ba po ang pangalan mo?" I said, speaking English first, then Tagalog, because I know Vera's a Fil-Am. A Filipino-American. But not just a Fil-Am. A Filibascan. A Filipino-Athabascan. I don't believe it. Anyway... "Um... Sigrid. Sigrid Kaufmann," Vera introduced herself with her new name. "Well, hello, Sigrid. I just wanted to live here. Just stopped by to visit your new home. Kumusta ka na po diyan, Sigrid. Gusto po ko lang para tumira dito. Huminto ka na po lang para sa pagbisita sa iyong bagong tahanan," I said. "Ach, mein Gott, uh, now is nein such a good time mit my nanay, my tatay and such!" While Molly was walking behind me, I said, "Your nanay and your tatay? Your mom and your dad? Where are they?" Molly greeted me, "Drin gwiinzii, Ji-Hoon," but I was very busy to talk to her. Yet, Malakas replied of what I said, "They're shy... well, I must be going! Meine nanay und tatay are calling me for supper! Zey are both fine gute Köche here in zis Aufenthalt!" "Um, would you mind if I stay for supper?" I said when I was entering her new house. "Whatchya having? Anong luto mo?" I answered. "Umm... pancit palabok mit Spätzle und bratwurst." "Pancit palabok, that's my favorite!" I said. I knew pancit palabok is my favorite, even though I'm purely Korean, and not a single drop of Filipino blood flowing inside of my veins, unlike her. "Uh, what is your parents' name? Ano ba po ang mga pangalan ng iyong mga magulang?" "I don't know... they're now both Hermann und Waltraud!" Vera grabbed Molly and puts her into her chair. "Dunt movin! Not a schtepp!" Molly tried to get out of her chair, but Vera rushes and stops her before she could. "Nein, nein!" she yelled. "No moven sie! Sitz!" Molly spoke in a soft-spoken voice, "Well, ya seem to be skippin' town, started a new life, and now you're gonna live a new life Vera Malakas, and now you're livin' under an assumed name: Sigrid Kaufmann. Yeah, that's good. Should you be eating sausages and pretzels, drinking root beer cans and watching soocer games so you can live happily ever after, German-styled? Yeah, except I know the Austro-Hungarians have to know that you forgot the part where they kick your Rubyist butt! Now what? Damn straight, Kauffman." Trivia *It was revealed that Su Ji-Hoon can speak German and Tagalog. **While Vera Malakas is only fluent in English, Chinese (hence her Chinese Filipino ancestry) and Taglaog (and she knows some other Philippine languages), she is trying to learn German. *Su Ji-Hoon's greeting to Vera Malakas is a reference to when SpongeBob SquarePants greets Squidward Tentacles (as Gerhard) in German at first, then in normal English while Squidward's in his German-accented English in a SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Sold!" **In this instance, Su Ji-Hoon greets Vera Malakas in German, but when she (as Sigrid Kaufmann) was unable to understand all of what he says and asks him to speak normally (but since she is a Filipino American, she gives a choice to speak either English or Tagalog), he had to choose English first, then Tagalog last. Soon after, she changes her name from "Vera Malakas" into "Sigrid Kaufmann." Category:Chapters Category:Real World